


Cold Weather

by Captain_Hughes_ZU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hughes_ZU/pseuds/Captain_Hughes_ZU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chilly walk home takes a smashing turn. For better or worse, well, that's entirely up to Hinata.</p>
<p>My part of this year's Kagehina Exchange on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> For participant number 108! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry if you've been waiting a while. I'm home in Ireland for the month, so all of my usual posting apparatus is back in Australia! ; v ; Apologies for that, and any possible resulting errors. (It might be amusing to imagine me screeching like a pterodactyl trying to edit and post a boyxboy romance on my grandparent's supersized and super-old laptop, though...)
> 
> I hope it'll be as fun for you to read as for me to write! And merry Christmas too, if you celebrate it. If not, happy end of 2015!

Kageyama found that training in winter was usually preferable to training in the summer. He liked the way the strain and reward of volleyball felt more intense when one was burning hot on court and the world around was still and cold, like everyone was waiting to see the outcome.   
If it came down to it, that was. He wasn't really the type of person to be picky about when and where he trained. Training was training after all, and as far as he was concerned, if his skill level was rising then it mattered not whether the sun bore down or snow crunched underfoot.   
Hinata was slightly more opinionated on the matter, but not by far. Leaning in the opposite direction, he preferred when the heat gave the gym an extra buzz and a kind of energy that even the audience could share. The heat added to the sweat streaming down his body and the feeling that he was pushing his limits in every drill.

Still, it wasn't like he disliked training in the cold. Any hour used honing his abilities was time well spent.

Despite these slight differences in opinion, both of them agreed that they'd sooner choose a nice average over either temperature extreme.

And right now, as the world around them rolled smoothly toward the month of December, they and all of Karasuno began preparing for the the icy season as it barrelled ever nearer.   
  
*******   
  
"How are you eating that, senpai?!" The disbelief was apparent in Yamaguchi's voice as he and several of the team members made their way home after practise.

It was beginning to darken, and brown snow sludge covered the sides of the roads. Frozen puddles made the concrete paths treacherous and the cold air whipped into a breeze that chewed at exposed skin despite its relatively weak push.

Nishinoya, having just strode put of the corner store with his trademark cola ice lolly, closed his eyes and smirked like he was preparing to endow one of his greater wisdoms on the confused first year.

"Listen, Tadashi," he began, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "In this world, a man cannot let outside influences stop him from doing what needs done. He refuses to let the weather control him. The cold will not stop me from eating this lolly, just as nothing should stop you from doing what you want to do! Never let the world keep you from your passion, you understand?"

"N-not really."

"Someday, Tadashi."

"Noya! That was so cool!" Tanaka's face split into a vicious grin. He snickered and elbowed Kageyama as they walked. "Cool just like the lolly."   


"Huh?" Kageyama just frowned as Tanaka cackled.

"It was a joke! Laugh, it was funny!"   


"I didn't get it."   


"I thought it was funny!" piped up Hinata, eyes gleaming as he wheeled his bicycle alongside himself. The icy streets made it risky to ride yet, so he had decided to walk until it got less slippery. "Good joke, senpai!"   


"Glad someone 'round here appreciates my comedic genius." Tanaka tried to look offended but gave up, snickering and rubbing his knuckles into Hinata's head.   


"Hey! My hat's gonna fall off!" the little first year complained.   


Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turned down a side street towards an electronics shop. Tsukishima just harrumphed when Nishinoya asked where they were going, leaving Yamaguchi to explain that they were going to look for Christmas presents for family.   


As Yamaguchi turned to trot after his taller friend, Tanaka jumped into the air like he'd been zapped. "Oh, shit!"   


"Huh?" Nishinoya cocked his head and the two remaining first years stopped to stare at Tanaka as he rapped his knuckles off his forehead.   


"My sister told me to grab something for dinner tonight!" he grumbled. "I'm gonna have to run back to the corner store – it's the only place I'll find something cheap enough." Sheepishly, he pulled out a thousand yen note, a few coins and a paperclip. "Maybe."   


"Hey, I'll come with you!" exclaimed Nishinoya. "I've still got money left over from my lunch."   


"You would? Sweet, thanks. Come on, we'd better hurry." Tanaka started off, the libero following. "See you tomorrow, Hinata, Kageyama!"   


"Seeya!" called Hinata.   


"Bye." Kageyama waved and looked down at his teammate, who folded his arms.   


"And then there were two, Kageyama," he mused sagely.   


"Yeah." Kageyama turned around and started walking again.   


Hinata shivered, grabbed hold of his bike and followed. A wind was beginning to pick up.   


Roads and buildings passed in silence as the pair walked. Hinata pursed his lips, wrapping his gloved hands tighter around the handlebars. He stared at the side of Kageyama's head, psychically willing the setter to strike up a conversation.   


It seemed Hinata's psychic abilities had yet to develop, as all Kageyama was thinking about was whether he should have gone with Tanaka to buy his own dinner to avoid his dad's dubious culinary experiments.   


Hinata rubbed his stinging nose and resorted to starting his own talk. A nice, discreet statement would do it. He would prompt Kageyama into a chat with a subtle starting piece…   


"Hey, talk to me."   


"Why?"   


_Why? What kind of a question is that?_ Hinata pouted. "Because it's strange in the quiet! When our senpai are here, they're always loud. It's weird if there's no talking."   


"Is that a bad thing?" asked Kageyama bluntly, glancing down at Hinata.   


"Well, no, but…" Hinata struggled to think of a retort, then gave up and blew out a sigh.   


His breath steamed out in front of his face and he burrowed his chin into his jacket. Why did winter have to be so _cold?_   


Kageyama was rubbing his palms together, muttering something to himself. Well, at least the cold gave him a cute flush on his cheeks.   


Hinata decided to make the best of Kageyama's stubborn silence and contemplate his massive crush on the setter.   


His feelings hadn't come about in the typical way he'd imagined that his first love would. He'd imagined he would see a cute girl and be immediately struck by a lightning bolt of emotion and fall so head over heels in love that he'd start blubbering like an incomprehensible idiot and not be able to leave his room for days due to his incurable lovesickness.   


That had never happened.   


In fact, it happened in the complete opposite way. He'd met a boy whom he'd formed an immediate distaste for and wanted to fight him, beat him and move on.   


Then in an unexpected turn of events, he'd ended up having to not only put up with the guy, but trust and coordinate on a team with him. From there, Hinata's initial plans just continued to spiral downhill as he realised how he found himself wanting nothing more than to get closer and closer to Kageyama.   


At first, he thought the feelings were nothing more than simple friendship and that he couldn't help wanting to befriend such an amazing setter, but it wasn't long before he realised this was not the case. He would catch himself staring at Kageyama's smooth set and wondering what it would feel like to run his hands over the teen's muscled back, or imagining the feel of their lips pressed against each other.   


At that point, he had to sit down and tell himself _wow, I am super duper gay._   


This made things a little more difficult than the romance he'd imagined he would encounter, especially considering he didn't even know if Kageyama was into boys. Or even girls. Or people in general.   


Hinata couldn't help but sigh again. Kageyama definitely seemed like the type of person who would get romantically involved with a volleyball.   


At last, Kageyama decided to break his undeclared vow of silence.   


" _Geez_ , it's cold," he hissed, flashing his teeth. "I didn't really notice in the gym, but this is horrible."   


"Yeah, you don't say," replied Hinata gloomily. "I can't wait to get home. It's going by really slow just walking." He wiggled his bicycle handlebars from side to side for emphasis.   


Kageyama's halted and his head swivelled around to face his teammate. "I have an idea," he stated. "One that'll get us both warm and home fast."   


Hinata perked up.   


Kageyama's dark eyes lit up with a glint that was almost childish if one disregarded its similarity to the look of a bird about to swoop at your head.   
Hinata's brow furrowed as he realised Kageyama wasn't planning on letting him in on the idea, and that the look in his eye was a lot more devious than he'd first thought.   


"Race you," dared Kageyama with a deadpan expression before he turned on his heel and bolted.   


Hinata was running before his brain knew his legs had moved.   


"Hey! That's cheating!" he hollered as he ran, his bike skidding alongside him. "But I'm still gonna beat you! Screw your stupid tricks!"   


"Yeah, right!" barked Kageyama over his shoulder, and it looked like he was correct. He was gradually putting distance between himself and his ginger teammate,  who was being weighed down by his bicycle.   


"Hey! No fair!" Hinata pulled a face and ran harder, to no avail. Directing himself and the bike all at once was proving more difficult than he'd previously anticipated.  "This is no fair, Kageyama! I've got a bicycle!"   


He stopped shouting as an idea fired straight into his head.   


_"I've got a bicycle."_   


Kageyama made a choking noise as he looked behind himself at Hinata mounting his bike. "Hey! That's cheating!"   


"So were you!" he claimed, pushing off and towards the setter. He smiled upon seeing the downward slope ahead. There was no chance of him losing under these conditions.   


What he wasn't counting on, however, was the effect of the reason he hadn't been riding his bike in the first place.   


As he gained speed down the hill, he lost traction. The pathways were still riddled with icy patches that he felt as his wheels skidded over them. _This was a mistake,_ he thought to himself as he rapidly sped up, struggling to keep the handlebars straight as the front wheel wobbled from side to side.   


"Kageyama!" he shouted, voice wavering. "Get out of the way!"   


"What?!" The boy's head whipped around and his eyes widened. "Hinata, you i—"   


"Move!"   


_Too late._

The right handlebar caught Kageyama's backpack as Hinata shot past, knocking the bike off balance and dragging Kageyama with it. The setter fell to the ground as his backpack was pulled up his arms, dragging him a short way up the pavement.   


Hinata's bike swung around sideways and slipped onto its side just as Kageyama's bag came free. As the bike was pulled onto its side, he was thrown off and skidded a down the street.   


Winded, they lay there for a moment.   


Kageyama was on his back with his arms above his head, backpack straps around his wrists. Beside his bag was the bicycle lying with one wheel clicking away in the air, and beyond that, Hinata lying on his side and groaning.   


"…idiot…" Kageyama finished, sitting up slowly. "You idiot…"   


"Owowowowow…" Hinata whined, propping himself up on one arm. He was sitting in a pile of brown, snowy mush someone had swept clear of their doorway. "I'm all soggy…"   


"Are you hurt?" asked Kageyama grumpily as he gave himself a once-over, starting from his supremely important hands.   


Hinata patted himself down, rolling his shoulders and jiggling his legs experimentally. "Well, I feel all bruised and scratched and cold, but I don't think anything's broken. What about you?"   


Kageyama grunted. "Uh…"   


"What? Are you injured?!" Hinata skittered closer, heart missing a beat. An injury to Kageyama would be fatal to the team, not to mention how it might affect the setter himself. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! What have I done?!"   


"Calm down, idiot!" exclaimed Kageyama. "I bent my foot a little when I fell, but I think it's fine."   


"Bent it?!" Hinata jumped forward, panicked. "Does it hurt?! You might have sprained it! Or fractured it! Kageyama, you might have severed your whole leg! Can you feel your toes?!"   


"Relax, dammit!" snapped the setter. "I'm fine! I don't think it's sprained, or fractured or anything like that! It just got bumped."   


"Still…" Hinata swallowed. "Just to be safe, you shouldn't walk on it."   


"How do you suppose I do that?" asked Kageyama dryly.   


"I'll carry you to your house!" shouted Hinata a little too enthusiastically.   


Kageyama slapped his hat off.   


"Though, going to my house might not be a bad idea," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, you're covered in dirt and water, and—"   


"Slush," Hinata interrupted.   


"—covered in slush, and your bike might be damaged. It might fall apart on your way home. If you come to my house, you can phone your family and maybe pa can look at your bike," he reasoned.   


"Plus, you can lean on me." Hinata revelled in the fact that Kageyama had just called his father 'pa'.   


"I'm telling you, my foot is fine."   


"Better safe than sorry."   


"…Fine."   


And that was how Hinata wound up supporting Kageyama's weight as he pushed his slightly dented bike to the setter's house.   
  
*******   
  
Kageyama's parents were both working, though he said his dad was to return in a couple of hours. He didn't say 'pa' this time, which was mildly disappointing.

The family house was undoubtedly much neater than Hinata's, and his bedroom certainly more barren. After showing Hinata to the phone where his mother agreed to ask Kageyama's father to drive him home upon his arrival, Kageyama decided he would go and get washed up. Hinata protested that he should avoid walking, but he waved off the idea with assurance that it wasn't sore at all. This left the blocker sitting on his teammate's bed and staring at the poster on the opposite wall.   
Kageyama wasn't long gone. He came back in wearing a fresh tracksuit and motioned over his shoulder. "You should shower while you're here."   


"Okay. But my clothes are still all dirty." Hinata indicated to his sodden jacket, which had new holes torn in the elbows. His trousers were also smudged with dirt and damp.   


"I have some old clothes that don't fit anymore. They might be your size."   


"Whoopee," grumbled Hinata, imagining that any old clothes of Kageyama's were bound to be dull or otherwise not to his tastes. Though, he wouldn't complain if they still carried the smell of the setter…   


"Then I'll try to make something to eat, probably."   


Hinata glanced at him and caught him smoothing out his damp hair. The setter looked briefly embarrassed when he realised Hinata was watching, and shooed him away to the bathroom.   


Whilst showering, Hinata got a good look at the new bruise forming on his hip and the skinned patches on his elbows. His mum was going to have his head when she saw what had happened to his jacket.   


Though, he reasoned, it might be a little worth it to end up in Kageyama's house. He was a little nervous, but the thought of his crush cooking dinner for him gave him a little thrill in his stomach. He knew it wasn't like they were dating or anything, but still. He could dream.   


He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He opened the door a crack and called out, "Kageyama? Do you have the clothes?"   


"Yeah. Hold on," Kageyama's voice floated from somewhere else in the house and he appeared from a doorway a little way down the corridor with a bundle of clothes in his arms.   


Hinata pushed the door open fully as he approached, eyeing over the selection. As he'd suspected, the pile was comprised of mostly blues and greys.   
Kageyama had been probing through the clothes as he walked. He looked up to meet Hinata's expectant gaze and his eyes widened a fraction. They flicked up and down the blocker's body. He didn't make to hand over the clothes.   


Hinata squirmed a little, getting uncomfortable with Kageyama's appraising eye. "What are you looking at?" he asked defensively. "You've seen me change in practise. Just 'cause I have skinny little chicken arms like Suga says—"   


"Your arms are fine!" Kageyama burst in, forcing his eyes off the ginger's chest and making a point of staring right into his eyes. "I'm not looking at anything, anyway! Why would you think I was?"   


Hinata felt his stomach flip-flopping and withdrew behind the door. He fumbled with his words as he said, "J-just gimme the clothes." He stuck out his hand and peeked out.   


He closed the door quickly, but not before he had a glimpse of Kageyama's bright red ears. "I'll be in the kitchen, okay?"   


Hinata did a double take as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. _Did Kageyama's voice just crack?_   


He rushed to put on the rest of his clothes and get to the kitchen, but Kageyama had his head buried in a recipe book and looked like he didn't want to be disturbed.   


Hinata took a seat at the table and started playing with the salt shaker.   


"You can turn on the TV in the other room if you want," mumbled Kageyama, and that was all he said the entire time he cooked.   
  
*******   
  
Kageyama was silent as they sat down to eat. He refused to take his eyes off his cup ramen (the recipes had all proved to be beyond his culinary capabilities).   


Eventually, Hinata was once again forced to take action with another strategically covert conversation starter.   


"Hey, say something."   


"Like what?" he replied quietly.   


"I dunno. Have any plans for the evening? For your life? What's your favourite colour?" _Are you into guys? Wanna date me?_   


"I'm gonna do homework, maybe." Kageyama stuffed noodles into his face in a poorly disguised attempt to discourage conversation.   


"Okay then, what about your life plan?" pressed Hinata, determined to make the dinner less awkward. Anything to forget Kageyama's apparent judgement of his skinny arms.   


"I don't know. Finish school, try for pro volleyball. Something like that," muttered Kageyama. "Maybe I'll have a family or something." He seemed stubbornly set on silence.   


"Oh yeah?" replied Hinata. "My plan's like that too. Though I don't know how the family part would go."   


He realised he hadn't meant to say the last sentence and looked up, hoping Kageyama would keep trying to end the talk. No such luck.   


"What do you mean?"   


"Um, ahh…" Hinata's mind scrambled to find even a semi-believable reason to toss out. Kageyama stared as he floundered and flapped his hand like it was on fire. 

"Well, you know, don't know what my wife would be like and how many kids there would be and if I couldn't do volleyball then where would I make my money and stuff…"   


He shoved a load of noodles into his mouth and then made a nonverbal yelping noise as he burned his tongue. Tears welled up in his eyes as he forced himself to swallow, then gulped down his entire glass of water and stuck out his roasted tongue.   


_Smooth_.   


"Want more water?"   


"…Mno thankth."   


The chat ended there, and didn't resume until Hinata remembered Kageyama's possibly injured foot.   


"Hey, we should take a look at your ankle," he suggested as the setter threw out their empty cups.   


"It doesn't hurt at all now," said Kageyama. "And it isn't swollen. I had a look myself and I think I just banged it on the curb."   


"Still, I wanna look too. Just for a second opinion," argued Hinata. "Besides, it was kinda my fault."   


Kageyama shrugged. "Alright, sure."   


They settled themselves on the living room floor, face to face, and Kageyama pulled up the legs of his tracksuit.   


Hinata shuffled closer. He'd rolled his ankle once in primary school and was _pretty_ confident he could replicate the checks the doctor had performed.   


"It's not swollen, right?" he asked, inspecting Kageyama's feet as the teen wiggled his toes. "And it doesn't hurt when you walk? Or right now?"   


Kageyama shook his head.   


"What way did it bend?"   


"Like this." Kageyama demonstrated on his other foot. He tilted it inwards. "But it didn't bend that far before I tried to balance it again and fell down."   
Hinata poked out his tongue, gently pressing Kageyama's foot the way he'd indicated. "How does that feel?"   


Kageyama shook his head again. "No pain. I think it's fine."   


"What about this way?" The tiny blocker pushed his teammate's foot back towards his body, being as careful as he could not to hurt him. "How does it feel?"   


"Fine."   


"That's good…" he mumbled, releasing the pressure on Kageyama's foot. He moved slightly closer and ran his hand up the side of the teen's leg, feeling along the skin and muscles. He knew the doctor had done this, but he wasn't sure why. Thus, there was no reason for him to do it himself, but he ended up pressing down on Kageyama's leg anyway. "How does this feel?"   


"It's… It's fine," replied the setter quietly. He swallowed and glanced away, chewing his lip.   


_Dammit, he's cute_ , thought Hinata and gave his head a little shake. _I wish I could just…_   


"What was that?" asked Kageyama in surprise, referring to his spontaneous flapping. He turned his head, his face not too far from Hinata's own.   


Hinata grinned forcefully, trying not to let slip how flustered the close proximity made him.   


"Y-you're still a weirdo." Kageyama sighed out of his nose and turned his eyes away. Hinata's smile faded as he saw the setter's ears darken in colour once again.   


"Kageyama?" he asked falteringly, but the other boy wouldn't meet his eyes. Hinata withdrew a little, sensing discomfort.   


"I…" Kageyama broke off. "I need to ask you something."   


The blocker felt his pulse speed up by several beats a second. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but for some reason his heart just wasn't listening.   
He sat back down and nodded slowly. Half of him hoped the question Kageyama was about to ask would lead to his coming out, and the other half vehemently prayed not.   


If Kageyama was accepting of that, and maybe even _slightly_  gay himself, he might have a little bit of a shot. On the other hand, he might reject Hinata for it and never want to see his hopelessly homosexual behind for the rest of his life.   


That left the option of lying and not hooking up with Kageyama, but still being able to remain friends (?) with him.   


_ Well, here goes nothing. _   


"What?" he prompted, heart in his throat.   


Kageyama huffed out a breath and aimed his gaze into Hinata's face. "Do you… Are you…"   


_ A flaming homo? Yes. Undoubtedly. _   


"Would you…"   


_Date me? In a heartbeat._

"Do you like boys?" Kageyama blurted, then his eyes shot away and he became intently interested in his thumbs.   


Hinata panicked and went blank. He'd certainly been preparing for this question, but he still didn't have an appropriate response.   


"Uhhhhh…" He felt something in his chest catch fire, wither and die. If this went on for long enough, he had no doubt he would eventually devolve into a tearful mess. After what seemed like an eternity, Kageyama saved him.   


"It's okay if you do," he said softly, still watching the carpet. "I mean, I like girls but…"   


Hinata felt the tears start to come early as his heart dropped out of his mouth and shattered on the floor.   


_Awww, no! No!_ Hinata clenched his fists until he felt the prick of fingernails. _I shouldn't be so upset, Kageyama should do what he wants, but…still._   


"…I think…I also like boys…at the same time…" the setter's voice got quieter and quieter. His ears were red hot now, and the blood had reached his cheeks.   


Hinata blinked. He couldn't find a thought to give voice to. Part of him had the notion of grabbing Kageyama and marrying him on the spot, and another part just wanted to cry.   


"Please say something," asked Kageyama worriedly, shuffling his legs uncomfortably before drawing them close. He put his head between his knees. "You probably think I'm a freak now, don't you?"   


"Can I kiss you?" The words forced themselves out before Hinata could stop them. He slapped his hands over his mouth immediately, forehead crumpling as he fought the urge to punch himself in the stomach. _OH NO. OHHH NO. ABORT._

  
"Forget I said that," he whispered through his fingers, pushing himself backwards until he bumped into a wall. "I'm so sorry."   


Kageyama had raised his head and was staring at the blocker with his mouth hanging agape. His dark eyes were stretched wide as he slowly unfurled himself and moved towards Hinata.   


"I'm sorry, I've just developed a gigantic crush on you and it wasn't meant to happen, you're just so cool and pretty and…I thought I was gonna cry in my room but it turns out I'm gay, and…" Hinata's voice wobbled, caught and broke as Kageyama stopped in front of him.   


He took Hinata's hands and moved them away from his face, seeming worried and unable to look at anything else.   


After he'd moved Hinata's hands, he worked on pushing his legs into a cross-legged position. The blocker was too confused and ashamed to do anything but comply. Kageyama looked up as he worked on moving Hinata's legs, then tensed nervously and looked back down.   


Then, seemingly satisfied, he turned himself around and slid up next to the wall beside him. He reached out with one arm and wrapped it around Hinata, pulling him close.   


Hinata could do nothing but attempt to retain a stable breathing pattern and try really, really hard not to cry and embarrass himself further.   


Slowly, Kageyama's 'hug' began to soften him, and it wasn't long before Hinata's head was lying on the setter's knees and he was feeling like his heart was exploding.   


He'd crashed his bike into his crush, ended up at his house, lying in his _floor_ , and now Kageyama was stroking his hair.   


He didn't even know how to be feeling right now.   


"How even should I be feeling right now?" he asked.   


Kageyama breathed in sharply, then shrugged.   


Hinata sat up. He felt light-headed.   


"Yeah," breathed Kageyama. "You can kiss me."   


The ginger squeaked as his teammate (???) turned his head and quickly leaned in, only to stop, slow down, tilt his head and gently let his lips meet Hinata's.   
He shot back almost immediately, sitting bolt upright and nodding. "Yep. Boys are good," he said to himself.   


Hinata was lost for everythings, overloaded and feeling his entire insides tingle and twitch with excitement. He felt like he'd ingested and absorbed fifty tonnes of popping candy into his very being. He was electrified, liquified and energised all at once. He couldn't help but tense up and chirp, breathing like he'd just been out running.   


"How does that feel?" he blurted, and Kageyama smiled.   


"Fine," he replied, and shuffled closer again. His warmth pressed against Hinata's side set the blocker at ease, and he relaxed into him.   


"I really like you," admitted Hinata. "I have for a while."   


Kageyama was silent for a moment. Then he smiled again and said, "I like you too. Let's do something."   


"Yeah. Let's." Hinata pecked Kageyama's cheek this time, and the setter's ears flushed again.   


Hinata laughed, and that did nothing to help the redness.   


They sat there comfortably for another good while, discussing everything from just what their sexualities were to seeing a doctor for Kageyama's foot.   


And the icy cold weather seemed like the best thing ever.


End file.
